Mas de lo que ven tus ojos
by Nadir Rontgen
Summary: La Pecera de Eva Hay muchos momentos que se pierden cuando estas dentro de una pecera...y no puedes salir Parejas varias
1. Como en los cuentos de hadas

Disclaimer: "La Pecera de Eva" y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni yo saco ningún beneficio económico de usarlos en este relato.

Parejas: "Lesther" (Leo x Esther).

Esther no había conocido a Leo antes del accidente.

Por supuesto que sabia quien era. Todo el mundo sabia quien era. Por supuesto que lo había visto paseándose por los pasillos del instituto como si fuera el rey de aquel pequeño universo que era el Unamuno. El guaperas de Leo. El grandullón de Leo. El que hacia que todas las chicas bajasen la mirada cuando pasaba al lado de ellas y se rieran como las estúpidas e insulsas crías de quince años que eran. Esther podía admitir que ella había sentido como le saltaban los colores cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de aquel gigante de piel morena que parecía sembrar el caos allá donde iba.

Sabia todo lo que se decía de el. Que una vez le había sacado una navaja al profesor de su clase de gimnasia. Que trapicheaba con droga en su barrio, incluso a pesar de que su padre fuese policía. Sabia que se había fugado casi un mes de casa, y que nadie sabia que había sido de el en ese tiempo. Sabia que había estado unas semanas en un centro de menores. Y que al volver, no había sido el mismo... Esther muchas veces hubiera querido preguntarle que fue lo que ocurrió, pero por desgracia o por suerte, para cuando pudo hacerlo Leo ya no lo recordaba. Y quizás hubiera sido mejor así.

Esther en la vida podría haberse visto saliendo con alguien como el. Su padre no lo hubiera aprobado. Y ella, seguramente, tampoco. No se veía con un delincuente juvenil, un año mayor que ella... daba igual que la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba le marcase esos increíbles hombros que tenia cada vez que andaba. Pero la realidad da muchas vueltas. Eso la pequeña Esther lo sabe muy bien.

Ahora ya no le sorprende devorar la boca de Leo mientras este la abraza y la presiona contra la pared del pasillo...ni sentarse sobre sus rodillas en un banco del parque y que el entierre su cabeza en el cuello de ella y aspirar el aroma de su pelo, y sentirse como la chica mas dichosa del mundo. Hay una parte de su mente que le dice que son las drogas las que hacen que se encuentre así. Pero Esther no le hace caso...tan solo se limita a mirar a los ojos marrones del gigante y sonreir mientras sus labios y los de ella se encuentran.

Es un día como cualquier otro...están apoyados contra la pared, justo a la salida del instituto. Las clases acaban de terminar. Esther ve a todo el mundo yéndose. Saluda a Eva con una leve inclinación de cabeza cuando la ve aparecer. La psicóloga responde con un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa de complicidad al verlos a los dos. De vez en cuando algún chico o chica vuelve la cabeza y los mira con una ligera extrañeza, preguntándose como dos personas tan diferentes como una princesita de cuento de hadas y un gigante que trapichea drogas han acabado juntos.

Leo interrumpe el beso que le esta dando, y durante un momento no dice nada...tan solo sus ojos se pierden en los de ella, y ella sabe en ese momento lo que el le va a decir. No quiere oírlo, pero no le queda otro remedio:

"No necesitas esa mierda..."

La mano de Esther desciende hacia su bolso, y durante un breve momento, por su cabeza cruza un destello de enfado...pero sabe que no puede enfadarse de el. Esther no había conocido a Leo antes del accidente. Pero lo conoce ahora y sabe que es un buen hombre. Y uno no se vuelve bueno de la noche a la mañana, medie un coche o medien veinte.

La decepción de su rostro desaparece tan pronto como vino.

Tiraría las pastillas en cuanto llegase a casa.


	2. Esta todo en tu cabeza

Disclaimer: Bueno, he de admitir que cuando escribí este capitulo tan solo me había visto el avance del capitulo 135, y no el episodio en si, así que el final, como comprenderán, es completamente distinto al que aconteció de verdad en el mismo. Aun así, esta es la manera en la que me gustaría que hubiera terminado el episodio; lo cierto es que el personaje de Jaki me produce bastante pena, quizás porque me recuerda mucho a varios elementos negativos de mi personalidad. Bueno, espero que les guste. Se agradecen los "reviews" y críticas.

Pareja(s): "Jano" (Jaki/Nano), one-sided, muy ligerito.

"Esta todo en tu cabeza"

Jaki sonríe mientras acaricia el frio tacto del arma que guarda en su bolsillo. Hoy seria el día. El definitivo. Lo había soñado muchas veces, durante todas las noches, en las ultimas semanas...

Su madre seria la primera. Mientras ella estuviera en la cocina ocupada, el se aproximaría, silenciosamente, por el pasillo, con el arma preparada, bien limpia y cargada al máximo. Seguramente ella estaría de espaldas, atenta a la comida que tenia que preparar para el mediodía... seguramente estaría cocinando unos spaghetti con mantequilla, de esos que a ella le salían tan bien. Eso era la única pega que encontraba Jaki al plan, que los spaghetti se arruinaran. Pero tenia que hacerlo. Le pegaría un tiro en la nunca, y otro mas abajo inmediatamente después, en la espalda, y después la vería caer como un saco de patatas sobre la encimera de la cocina, mientras el agua que hervía para después acoger los spaghetti se manchaba de sangre maternal...

Después, saldría de casa, y se dirigiría, poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa, al Unamuno. Tenia cosas que hacer allí, antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado en su casa... el juego acababa de comenzar, y el iba ganando la partida.

Pep seria el siguiente. Entrara en su consulta, en aquella sucia sala de mentiras y falsedad, y le apuntara con el arma a la cabeza. No puede imaginarse la cara de sorpresa del psicólogo de pacotilla, porque antes de que le de tiempo a los músculos de su cara a reaccionar, esta ha estallado convertida en una masa sanguinolenta de huesos y sesos.

Era un juego, era como un juego. Solo eso, un maldito juego de ordenador. Cada uno de ellos no era mas real que alguno de los malditos "marcianitos", como Pep los llamaba. Pero no habían marcianitos en los juegos de Jacobo Suárez. Solo demonios que le perseguían.

Después, iría a por Barbara. La cogería en clase, seguramente pegaría un tiro al aire y apuntaría con el arma a los demás, instándoles a que salieran. Excepto a ella. Uno a uno, todos ellos irían saliendo en fila india, abandonándola a su suerte, alguno de ellos volviéndose hacia ella con la mirada preocupada, antes de que el repentino secuestrador volviese a amenazarles con el cañón de la pistola.

Esperaría a que todos saliesen del aula, y después, cuando el y ella estuvieran a solas, se tomaría un poco de tiempo. Para decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella, todo lo que le había dicho a Pep. Que era una estúpida, que era una imbécil, que era una niña pija que se creía que lo sabia todo. Que no se merecía a alguien como el, que debía de estar muerta, que el se encargaría de eso. El lo iba a arreglar todo. Y después iba a reiniciar el juego...

Apunto con su arma a la cabeza de la chica que sollozaba, implorando clemencia...

"Jaki...Jaki,tio...¡que te has quedado parado!", la voz de Nano lo devolvió al llamado "mundo real", un mundo del que no quería ni saber nada. Jaki miro a su alrededor. Estaban en el descampado que había cerca del Unamuno, donde el y Nano se habían reunido para tomar unas litronas. Nano tenia al perro que se acababa de encontrar en los brazos, que jadeaba y dividía su vista en sus dos improvisados cuidadores.

"Ah...perdona tio, es que me he quedado en blanco" replico Jaki automáticamente, dejando que una sonrisa, un tanto forzada, asomase a sus labios "No pasa nada..."

Nano lo miro con cierta desconfianza "¿Seguro que estas bien? Tienes mal aspecto. Esto va a ser por Barbara,tio. Esa tía ya te dije yo que no te iba a hacer bien"

"No,no,si estoy bien. De verdad" , aseguro Jaki. Pero por su mente empezaban a discurrir otra vez las imágenes del sueño Los rostros póstumos de su madre, de Pep y de Barbara lo visitaban silenciosamente, mientras el observaba impávido, con el arma criminal en las manos, el escenario de la matanza. Pero, entre toda la angustia que le estaba llenando, alcanzo a mirar a Nano. Y se dio cuenta de una cosa...

"Nano...", empezó Jaki, con voz queda y algo ronca, por la emoción que estaba luchando por salir

Nano se dio cuenta del tono de voz de su amigo, y la preocupación volvió a asomar a sus rasgos. No obstante, permaneció callado.

"Te quería decir...que eres mi mejor amigo", dijo Jaki, volviéndose hacia el . La preocupación de Nano se transformo en asombro al ver que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas. "Y que te quiero mucho,tio, de verdad..."

Nano se quedo ahí parado...sin saber que hacer, ni como reaccionar. Todos sus instintos le dictaban que se acercase a Jaki para abrazarle, besarle, hacerle que se sintiera mejor...lo que quería hacer de verdad. Pero su mente le imponía cautela...y al final fue la razón quien se impuso a su corazón. Con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja, palmeo la espalda a su colega, diciendo de manera jocosa.

"Anda,tio,no me vengas con mariconadas...", dijo "Tu sabes que yo también te quiero ,hombre"

Jaki le miro durante un momento, inseguro de como debía reaccionar. Finalmente, una sonrisa (real, no simulada, como la anterior) asomo a sus labios, y se rió mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"Joder, cualquiera que nos vea piensa que somos novios. Ójala nadie del insti se pase por aquí ¿te imaginas? Las risas en clase el Lunes serian demasiado..."

"Bah, que digan lo que les salga de los huevos,tio. A mi me da igual, mientras tenga a mi colega a mi lado", Nano le guiño un ojo cómplice, y la sonrisa de Jaki aumento considerablemente.

Jaki se levanto, restregándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa. Se giro hacia Nano

"Bueno ¿entonces que... en tu casa o en la mía?", pregunto indiferente.

Nano le miro, pestañeando, "¿Eh...como es eso tio?"

Jaki carraspeo , "Digo que donde duerme el perro hoy, si en tu casa o en la mía. No le pensaras dejar aquí solo, ¿verdad?"

"Ah,no,claro que no...", dijo Nano, notando como el color asomaba a sus mejillas, intentando que no se le notara mucho. Se puso en pie el también, y, con el perro en brazos, empezó a andar junto con Jaki hacia casa de este.

Aunque para Jaki muchas veces ganar en los juegos era fácil, Nano empezaba a notar que en la vida real su amigo nunca conseguiría un maldito punto a favor.


	3. Los sueños, sueños son

Disclaimer: Bueno, este es el primer fanfiction de corte "erotico" que he escrito... me ha quedado bastante light, pero es que no se me dan muy bien escribir situaciones subiditas de tono, asi que lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Espero que os guste... o que por lo menos no os disguste mucho :P.

Parejas: "Leva" (LeoxEva), "Elivia" (EvaxOlivia), EvaxNachoxOlivia (trio), "Eri" (EvaxAri), menciones de "Huva" (HugoxEva), "Eca" (EvaxMaca), "Marva" (MartinxEva), "Erla" (EvaxCarla), "E&E" (EvaxEsther), "Ferva" (FernandoxEva...si, llamenme pervertido, pero esta pareja aunque no lo parezca tambien tiene sus fans...), "Tamari" (TamaraxAri), "Nolivia" (NachoxOlivia), "Martele" (MartinxJosele), "Ismeva" (IsmaelxEva), "Peva" (PepxEva), y alusiones repetidas a la Clase de Diversificacion. Vamos, que he metido a todas las que he podido encontrar...

A veces es Leo quien viene a visitarla por la noche.

Ella esta en la cama, tumbada, desnuda, con tan solo la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo. Cuando el se acerca, desnudo también, con su piel morena que parece reflejar la luz de la luna que se filtra a través de la ventana abierta de su cuarto. No le hace el amor directamente. Antes hay ternura, hay pasión. Besos que dicen mas de lo que podría decir cualquier teoría del psicoanalisis. Hay caricias que ponen de testimonio lo mucho que ella le echa de menos cuando el no esta. Hay miradas que desvelan la verdadera complicidad entre ellos. Amantes. Mas que amigos. Mas que nada.

Otras veces es Olivia quien la viene a ver, con la cara llena de rimmel porque el Gorras le ha vuelto a hacer la vida imposible. O Nacho. Ya eso a ella le da igual, no importa como empieza, sino como acaba. La pobre Oli entierra su cabeza en el hombro de su rubia psicóloga y solloza durante un buen rato, hasta que se percata de que los ojos de Eva están fijos en los suyos. Y entonces ocurre. Un acercamiento, poco a poco, entre sus labios y los de la rubia psicóloga. Y al final se juntan, y ocurre el beso. Un beso que ambas llevan esperando demasiado tiempo, desde que aquella deslenguada y promiscua joven entro en la pecera a punto de ahogarse.

A veces Olivia viene acompañada de Nacho (toda suavidad y dulzura, el chico, mientras tartamudea lo mucho que la desea... que las desea), y aunque Eva sabe que esta mal desear tener un trío con dos pacientes que, para colmo de males, fueron pareja, los tres hacen el amor, los dos adolescentes compartiéndola a ella, besándola y saboreándola a partes iguales. Y cuando Eva llega al orgasmo pensando en como de bien saben los labios de Nacho mientras Olivia tiene la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas, no puede evitar sonreir al imaginarse el momento después, cuando están los tres dormidos, ella entre el joven tartamudo y la chica de ojos oscuros que la rodean con sus brazos. Parece que todos los males del mundo se han desvanecido de repente.

De vez en cuando (muy de vez en cuando), Hugo aparece, y Maca, o a veces Martín. A veces por separado. A veces juntos. Sus sueños no están cargados de la magia que tienen los otros tres. Pero muchas veces Eva se sorprende a si misma preguntándose a que sabrán los labios de Hugo, o pensando que en realidad María tenia razón y Maca tenia unos pechos bastante impresionantes, o si Martín cierra los ojos cuando besa a alguien (o quien sabe, si quizás le gustaran las chicas en verdad... se pregunta si Josele y el habrán tenido algún futuro después de que ambos dejaran de venir a la pecera).

Aunque Eva nunca ha considerado la posibilidad de que a ella también le gusten las chicas (o por lo menos no al mismo nivel que los chicos), muchas veces se imagina como fruto de las fantasías o los experimentos de Ari. Ha de admitir que muchas veces sus sueños sobre la joven "mestiza" rodean el masoquismo, con Ari golpeándola e instándola a levantarse de nuevo, mientras Tamara ejercita su omnipresente labor de "voyeur" indiferente (y omnipresente).

Francamente le gustan mas los sueños en los que solo están ella y Ari, sin Tamara y sin nadie. Esos tienden a ser los mejores.

En otros aparecen Carla, o Esther. A veces por separado. A veces las dos juntas. Eva piensa que es gracioso lo mucho en lo que ambas se parecen: ambas siempre a la moda, ambas con padres que lo dan todo por ellas, ambas de ojos brillantes que destellean con inteligencia y rapidez. Y ambas con el mayor problema de todos, la incapacidad para aceptar la vida como viene. Antes de hacerles el amor Eva, siempre maternal, da un beso en la frente a Esther y otro a Carla en la mejilla, para recordarles que ella siempre estará ahí. Que ella siempre va a permanecer ahí.

A veces... aparece Fernando. Eva admite (para si misma, pero nunca para nadie mas), que antes de saber que Fernando era su hijo, ella lo veía como a todos los demás... aparecía en sus sueños con la misma frecuencia, se manifestaba en su mente como hacen todos sus pacientes. a veces por el día, cuando ella puede apartar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importa, ser una buena psicóloga. O a veces por la noche, cuando las defensas de su mente se han bajado y no puede hacer nada por evitar que las imágenes lascivas entren en sus meninges.

Ultimamente están apareciendo nuevas personas en sus sueños. Sonia,Andres,Big Bang o Villete,Patri,Toni (la mayoría de veces los dos juntos y con Toni hablando del descomunal tamaño de su miembro... a Eva ya le esta empezando a picar la curiosidad ¿tendría en su clase al nuevo Nacho Vidal y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta?), a veces Teo y Taher, o incluso Malik... pero Eva sabe quien predomina mas en sus sueños, aunque tenga miedo de admitirlo.

Pep Companys, el nuevo psicólogo titular del Instituto Unamuno. Su grano en el culo. La perdición de su carrera. Lo peor que le podría haber pasado en esta vida. Y a pesar de todo eso, los mejores orgasmos que Eva ha tenido en los últimos seis meses han sido pensando en el. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo en aquellos encuentros con Ismael (a Eva el director del instituto en si no le parece un mal tipo...un poco picajoso, un poco pusilánime... pero al mismo tiempo un buen hombre, aunque a la hora de tratar al sexo opuesto sepa menos que sus pacientes de quince años) Eva Padrón se sintió mejor de lo que se habría sentido pensando en la persona que mas tendría que despreciar de todo Madrid.

Aunque Eva tenga que tragarse su orgullo, aunque odie admitírselo a si misma, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, aunque desee que la tierra se la trague al pensar eso...

Al final del día, a quien mas deseas es a quien mas odias.


End file.
